


What I need

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [72]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @my_little_panda on Wattpad: Can you do a part 2? [Done For Me]
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	What I need

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND LADS: IF YOU AIN'T SCREAMING BLACK LIVES MATTER FROM THE ROOFTOPS AND YOUR SOCIALS what the fuck are you doing? Are you signing petitions? Donating? Supporting black artists/musicians/actors/directors? NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR BEING QUIET.
> 
> It's PRIDE month. And PRIDE IS ABOUT EVERYONE. It's a time of UNITY. And I know this is distressing for many, and you may come to my fics for escape, but this shit is fucking IMPORTANT and I couldn't post this without saying something.
> 
> So if you're out protesting, take care and do your safety research before you leave the house. I hate the cesspool of Twitter but it's got a shit tonne of valid information on how to protect against the cops. If you're staying indoors because there is still a fucking pandemic going on, think about signing some petitions or sharing links and art supporting the movement. Show that you are not going to let this slide past without something changing.
> 
> I understand I will never understand. However, I stand.  
> STAY SAFE, STAY CAREFUL and BLACK LIVES MATTER

Camila was a little surprised when she got the call, she’d been sulking in her apartment for the past three months.

You see, she hadn’t seen or even heard from Lauren since their night of awesomeness as Dinah called it.

Not a phone call or a text. Camila was telling herself it was due to Lauren’s tour starting back up the following day but there was that small doubtful part that told her Lauren just wasn’t that into her.

That of course was reinforced by their initial fuck up of a first date prior to the Charlie Puth video.

She’d been prepared to binge Netflix until life got back on track when Dinah called, effectively putting her life back on track.

“I’ve got you a job.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one.”

Camila couldn’t even say goodbye before Dinah had hung up.

“Rude.” Camila muttered as an email came through with the job details all laid out. Camila narrowed her eyes at it and sighed.

It was a Hayley Kiyoko video. She loved the girl dearly and the two had been friends for a while but Camila was too sulky to feel really excited for the shoot. Apparently, Hayley wanted her to take her place in a video.

Camila groaned but accepted it anyway. Maybe it’d take her mind off of Lauren.

At least that was what she hoped until she saw the start date; it was the day Lauren was supposed to get back into town from her tour. Her one last scrap of hope that she’d see Lauren again was obliterated.

Camila closed her eyes and turned on the TV, preparing for a very uneventful week until filming started.

\----

Camila yawned as the taxi pulled up to the location Hayley had texted her.

“Hey Mila!” Camila waved at Hayley as she stepped out of the cab. Camila waved back and shouldered her bag. She wandered over and smiled sleepily.

“Why are we up so early?”

“We’ve got like three days to film this Mila.” Hayley grinned, a large coffee cup in her hand.

“Naturally,” Camila yawned, “you didn’t mention which song this was for.”

“What I need.” Hayley replied as someone showed her a tablet.

“Isn’t that the one you did with-”

“Hey Camz.”

Camila spun around and her smile grew as Lauren walked over to them, a large smirk on her face.

Camila scowled at her, taking a sweet victory over Lauren’s subsequent frown.

“Laur! Yes, you made it on time, awesome.” Hayley clapped her hands and drew attention to herself. “Let’s do this people!”

\----

Hayley was quick to explain the storyline to them; two best friends go on the road together, generally have a good time until they fall out before they reunite and become girlfriends. 

Simple.

Camila’s eye twitched. 

“Yes Mila?” Hayley said, noticing said twitch.

“Nothing, sounds great Hayley.” Camila said with a sweet smile.

The crew started bustling around as they started preparing for the first scene to be filmed.

Lucky Camila got to compose herself while they filmed Lauren’s argument scene.

She chewed her thumb nail as filming started, she stood by Hayley, shifting around as Lauren yelled and argued.

Unluckily, Lauren was good at her job and that scene was over much faster than Camila would’ve hoped.

The crew were setting up their new angles and Camila was waiting by the door of an old yellow car. She was leaning on the roof when Lauren appeared across from her.

“Hey, thought you’d be happy to see me?” Lauren said with a grin. Camila narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Lauren raised an eyebrow when she didn’t reply. 

“Yo! Let’s get rolling!”

Lauren strolled back over to the house door and grabbed the backpack. Camila took a deep breath and ducked into the car, music started blasting and Lauren began her lip syncing part. 

That took a few tries and Camila just tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

Finally Lauren made it to her mark and Camila plastered an excited grin on her face and jumped out the car, slamming her hands on the roof as Lauren got closer. They met at the boot and Camila opened it up, letting Lauren throw her bags in.

It wasn’t as hard as Camila thought to keep up the soft energy and happy smile as Lauren joked around and grabbed a jacket off the washing line behind the car.

The laugh that broke free as they were both in the car, Lauren flipping off the house, was genuine and took Camila by surprise.

It had her wondering if this would be what it was like to be friends with Lauren without the cameras.

Camila saw Hayley’s thumbs up and she hit the accelerator, tearing away from the house and off camera. She slammed the breaks a few metres away from the house and peered out the window to look back at Hayley.

“Couple more times!”

“This is fun, come on, it is.” Lauren commented as she reversed the car. Camila bit her lip to contain a smile, her hand on the headrest behind Lauren’s head. “Also that’s hot.”

Camila smacked her shoulder and told her to reset before Hayley kicked their asses.

\----

Once that was over, it was Camila’s turn to pretend like she was a good driver. Hayley had picked a nice quiet road so she wasn’t too worried about fucking up too badly.

Their directions had been to talk, to joke around, act like best friends. After they’d done a quick bit where Lauren bitched about the argument.

And so they did.

Lauren waved her arms about and looked frustrated, Camila kept her eyes mostly on Lauren, interjecting with her own hand gestures and nods. 

Then, they did everything they should’ve done on their first date.

Lauren told her stories about her siblings, Camila told her about her drunken college days with Dinah. Camila fell for her loud laughter and bright grins as they drove along.

The longer they drove, Hayley used a radio to give them directions on what she wanted.

Laughter became quiet, tired silences. Lauren’s head on her shoulder as they drove, Camila’s soft smiles and eyes drifting to watch Lauren as she ‘napped’.

\----

Hayley eventually told them to pull over and let the stunt driver take over.

Leaving Lauren and Camila to sit at the side of the road.

“I didn’t realise you were so fun to be around.” Lauren said quietly, they watched a dust cloud kick up from the skidding car.

“If you weren’t so intent on jerking me around you’d have noticed.” Camila huffed. Lauren opened her mouth before letting it close slowly.

“I wanted to call,” Lauren began, “then I realised I didn’t have your fucking number.” Camila looked over at her and she was frowning deeply.

“Maybe we just aren’t meant to be.” Camila said lightly, ignoring the tightness in her chest as she did so, “Maybe we’re meant to be friends.” Lauren hesitated before nodding.

“Friends. I can do that.”

“Good.” Camila whispered as they watched a stunt man send their car spinning off the road.

\----

Hayley was eventually satisfied with the stunt and called them over to get back in the car. 

“See this is way more fun when you’re not being salty.” Lauren laughed. Camila couldn’t help but laugh along, her hands loosely on the wheel.

“I’m not always salty.” She argued weakly.

“Oh I’m sure.” Lauren snickered.

Camila rolled her eyes and gripped the wheel tightly, forcing a serious face as Lauren braced her palms on the dashboard, a cheeky grin on her face.

It took a lot for Camila to not burst into a grin when Lauren started laughing, cameras rolling. She kept a steady breath and glared out the windscreen as Lauren cackled in the passenger seat. 

Camila barely processed herself choking out the words “Not funny.”

What she did process was Lauren’s hand grabbing her arm and her snickering almost covering up her, “You almost got into a fucking crash.”

Camila started laughing slowly as Lauren leaned her head out the window, still laughing.

She was surprised when Hayley said they could move onto the next scene.

Her and Lauren moved to the hood of the car and waited for Hayley’s shout.

Lauren nudged her shoulder with her own and Camila rolled her eyes, fingers curled under the hood of the car.

They popped the hood, wafted steam around before grabbing their bags from the car and walked away from it, leaving the supposed steaming car behind with a wave.

“CUT!”

They did the scene another couple times, including the in-car breakdown after Hayley reviewed the footage.

“Alright we’re losing too much light, the rest of the road stuff will be on the last day. Tomorrow we shoot the bar scenes.” Hayley told the crew as they started packing up.

\----

Camila steadfastly refused Lauren’s offer of a lift, instead going with Hayley.

She didn’t trust herself to keep things friendly if she was stuck in close vicinity to Lauren for too long without supervision.

\----

Luckily the bar scenes didn’t require Camila to be up at the asscrack of dawn.

So when she arrived at the bar for shooting, Camila was more on her way to being awake. Yet Lauren surprised her once again when she was presented with a coffee when she walked into the bar.

There were more extras around, which kept Camila from being alone with Lauren too much.

Unfortunately, Hayley was insistent that she wanted to feel an undercurrent in these scenes; they were friends but god did they want to be more.

Camila felt like she was calling them out in real life.

And so began the most infuriating day of Camila’s life… since the Done For Me video of course.

\----

Started out innocent enough, the two of them ordering drinks in this kinda crappy bar. Lauren doing the gesturing and speaking, Camila pretending to be responsible, grinning at Lauren’s enthusiasm.

That didn’t last long as the second Lauren was directing a lime wedge between her lips, she tried to keep a grin on her face but it faltered as she felt Lauren’s fingers. Her grin faded to a pained smile as Lauren spoke to the bartender again, lime cast on the bartop.

Their glasses clinked and Camila was biting back laughter as Lauren leaned against the bar, a heavy look hidden behind her eyes. 

Camila sipped on her drink as Lauren took her shot, eyes never looking away from Camila until she’d finished sucking on the lime. She turned back to the bar and Camila chanced a look at her.

Lauren suddenly turned to her, connecting their pinky fingers, her eyes catching Camila’s and pressing her lips against her thumb. Camila rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against her own thumb, a smile gracing her lips.

It was one of the dumb things Lauren had mentioned she’d done with her siblings when they were younger; just something cute to do when they were bored.

Lauren’s eyes were closed but Camila watched Lauren softly, feeling her heart flutter the longer she stared at her.

It seemed they’d both forgotten they were filming, Hayley’s shout making them both flinch.

\----

Camila was seriously regretting taking this job.

Actually she was wishing Dinah had told her more than you’ll like it because newsflash, she was not.

Well she was, and she wasn’t. 

Spending time with Lauren wasn’t horrible, but now she had to lip sync. She was good but she also knew that Hayley wanted Lauren in control of what happened in the scene.

So she was put on a sofa, arm stretched out along the back of it while she was pressed into the wall on her other side. She knew the lyrics of this song, practically screamed it whenever it came on. Singing wasn’t the hard part.

It was the concentrating on not fucking up while also acting enamoured with Lauren AND having to lip sync.

So when Lauren huffed and lay on the sofa, her head in Camila’s lap, to say her mouth worked on autopilot was putting it mildly.

Realistically she knew she was doing fine but her heart was in her mouth and her hand was stroking down Lauren’s side, a fond smile gracing her face as her lips sang along to the song.

With the lyrics, her expression changed. From happy and content to happy and sad and finally just frustrated.

Hayley called cut and had them run through it again.

\----

Camila was starting to think the universe was playing a cruel joke on her.

Here she was, yet again faced with dancing suggestively with Lauren and she couldn’t help but forget she was meant to be acting. 

Hayley was precise in what she wanted, had a clear vision and left little up to her and Lauren.

Up until this scene.

She let Lauren take another couple of shots, only because it was nearing the end of the day’s shooting.

Camila was painfully sober.

She didn’t hear what Hayley whispered in Lauren’s ear; she was leaning against the wall, a pool table between her and them, the pool cue feeling heavy against her palm. She tapped it on the ground as Hayley spoke to Lauren.

She straightened her back when Lauren picked up her drink, a sly smirk gracing her face, her eyes flashing mischievously.

Hayley walked around to Camila, slapped a hand on her shoulder, looked deep into her eyes and said:

“Follow her lead.”

Camila gulped as she glanced over at the mischievous Lauren, who was now biting her lip as she stared at Camila.

Was it hot? Camila felt hot.

She dully heard Hayley’s call of “ACTION” but honestly she didn’t notice shit other than the smug smile on Lauren’s lips as she let the camera come in closer, pulling Camila around the table after a few seconds.

Camila had a loose grin on her face, watching as Lauren sipped on her drink, dancing along to the music supposedly playing in the bar. It was joking, Lauren pretending to grind on Camila, both of them laughing loudly, the pool cue still in Camila’s grasp. 

And then it wasn’t, it was back on the pool table and her hands were on Lauren’s waist, Lauren’s arms loosely resting over Camila’s shoulders. She slowly wiggled closer, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, their forehead bumping together until Lauren raised her arms up, leaning back in Camila’s grasp. 

Camila couldn’t help her eyes drifting to Lauren’s lips. 

It was toeing the line of friendship at that point but Camila couldn’t care less as she smiled fondly at Lauren who was now leaning against the pool table, giggling and trying to line up her shot.

When that failed, Lauren sipped on her drink again, having propped it on the edge of the pool table next to Camila’s hand. She started dancing again, hips loose and mind free as she moved, the straw of her drink staying between her teeth.

Camila laughed and moved in a vague time with Lauren, she’d been focused on the wall on the other side of the bar, singing along to the song Hayley had playing in the background - not her own at this point, now it was just something to help them act.

She felt her breath stutter and her lips part as Lauren’s hand appeared on her chest, her palm flat against the upper curves of her breasts, but it was when her back hit the wall when she looked over at Lauren.

Finally noticing the coy look on her face and the very real look behind her eyes. Lauren moving in front of her, keeping about a foot between them and dancing for Camila.

Eventually Camila laughed and moved around Lauren, scratching the back of her neck as she picked up the pool cue and took her shot. She missed the longing look Lauren shot her as she swiped a drop of alcohol from the corner of her lips.

She turned around to say something to Lauren but she just grinned as Lauren was inches from her face, their noses almost brushing as Lauren looked at her with a smirk, her eyes so obviously dropping to Camila’s lips. It made her breath stutter and her heart explode.

Then Lauren stumbled into her with a laugh. If it was an accident or on purpose Camila couldn’t tell but she really couldn’t care less because Lauren’s cheek was squashed against her forehead.

She was giggling and Camila smiled, the alcohol was hitting her and drunk Lauren was giggly and more forward than Camila could probably handle right now.

She let Lauren hug her against the pool table before she slipped out of her hold, letting Lauren sit back against the pool table. Camila swallowed harshly as Lauren leaned forward, their foreheads connecting again and Camila licked her lips.

The smile faded from her face as she slipped out away from Lauren, pretending she didn’t see the dark look in her eyes. She heard a small sigh as Lauren was pulled out of the moment and she slipped off the pool table, moving past Camila, their chests pushing together one more time before she moved past the cameras, off screen.

“CUT! Well that was amazing.” Hayley said with a grin as Lauren nodded and scurried out of the bar for some fresh air.

Camila leaned on the pool table and turned her head to look at Hayley with a scowl.

“The fuck kinda directions you give her?” Hayley laughed and folded her arms.

“I told her to make you want her.” Camila groaned and pinched the bridge of her arms. “And now the two of you are going to goof around like just friends for another ten minutes.”

\----

Camila didn’t even have the energy to decline Lauren’s offer of a lift. They’d been dancing basically all day and Hayley had sent them home earlier than the day before.

Tomorrow they were expected back at the old house at the asscrack of dawn again.

Lauren had switched to water when she’d come back in the bar, and that had been a good four hours ago.

Hayley made them retake a couple of the other scenes before she’d let them go home.

“Today was fun.” Camila said quietly, her head resting against the window as Lauren drove.

“Told you so.”

They were silent until Camila was stood outside her apartment, standing on the pavement, looking at Lauren through the open car window.

“You know you’re a really good actor.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren tilted her head but smiled.

“Thanks.”

“I almost believed you wanted me.” Camila said lightly before turning on her heel and entering her building.

She missed Lauren’s lingering stare and white knuckled grip on her steering wheel.

Figured it was the sound of the wind when she heard:

“Who said I was acting?”

\----

Camila was starting to get used to Lauren waking her up with a coffee.

They drove back to meet Hayley while the sun was still rising. They were both barely awake so not much talking occurred, instead they sung along to the radio quietly and drank their coffees.

“Right, long day ahead.” Hayley said as they got out of Lauren’s truck. “And Lauren, we wanna use your pickup.”

They all drove further down the road before all pulling over.

“You two better stretch, you’re gonna be doing a lot of walking. And give Joey your keys Laur.” Hayley said with a grin before wandering over to the camera guys.

Camila laughed as Lauren reluctantly handed over her pickup truck keys.

“Relax, it’s only gonna be like for the day.” Camila snickered. Lauren stretched her legs and Camila felt her mouth go dry.

“Right, you two, start walking when I say so. I want you messing around alright, two friends enjoying the company and trying to find help.” Hayley said with a smirk, sitting next to the cameraman on the back of the flatbed truck that would be driving in front of them.

“Let’s do this then.” Lauren said with a grin.

\----

Camila felt like they’d been walking for hours.

In reality it’d been like twenty minutes but Hayley showed no sign of stopping.

“Gimme a piggyback.” Camila whined. Lauren snorted and looked at her before realising she was serious.”

“Alright.”

And so Camila jumped on Lauren’s back, relishing the feeling of Lauren’s hands against her skin.

They stumbled along and Camila was almost in tears with laughter, ignoring Lauren’s grumbling and giggling. Camila was leaning and pointing as Lauren wobbled along the road. She held out her arms and laughed, carefree and just enjoying Lauren’s grumbles but somehow knowing she was smiling through it all.

Camila slipped off her back and walked by her side, Lauren leaning on her shoulder, her jacket long since wrapped around her waist.

Finally Hayley called cut.

\----

The next bit they filmed with Hayley’s car.

Stand at the side of the road and try to get picked up by said car.

Hayley didn’t tell them if she’d stop or not so when she went driving by Lauren threw her jacket at the retreating car.

Lauren wandered after her jacket and Camila shoved her shoulder.

“You ass!”

“What? She could’ve told us.” Lauren grumbled. Camila moved off the road with a laugh.

\----

Camila’s least favourite scene took the longest.

Running, she hated it. She hated it more when she was chasing a moving vehicle.

Namely Lauren’s shitty pickup truck.

Hayley told them to yeet themselves into it with as much enthusiasm as possible but to not worry as it wouldn’t be going very fast.

Lauren was lucky, she jumped into the bed while it was stationary. Camila had to sprint at full pelt until she felt Lauren’s hand grab hers. She launched herself into the bed of the truck with a laugh. They both dove to the floor of the truck with grins.

They heard Hayley yell to them to keep it going as the truck came to a stop. They heard the door slam and they both looked up, Joey looked pissed.

“Get the fuck outta my truck! How long have you guys been in there?”

Lauren and Camila scrambled out and noticed everything about Joey’s demena change as he looked at them.

The rest of the scene played out with Lauren getting in the truck’s cab and Camila left standing in the dirt, watching the dirty truck drive away.

\----

If Camila had thought the bar scene was hard, she had no idea what was coming.

Hayley had pursed her lips and decided to get the solo filming out the way.

Which meant a lot of walking and looking frustrated and sad on Camila’s part. She was barely acting as she played with her jacket, taking it off and putting it back on when the wind picked up for a while and gave her goosebumps.

It also meant lying in the back of the pickup truck, looking past the camera that was now in her face, pretending to be watching Lauren lying next to her.

Honestly? The memory of it from an hour ago was fresh enough to keep the starstruck, love stricken look easy to bring about.

\----

She should’ve known Hayley was up to something as she muttered to Lauren.

Last time that happened, she was left hot and bothered and with nothing to do about it until she was back in her empty apartment.

“Right, Mila, I want you walking here, stop when you see Lauren coming over the horizon. She’ll take it from there.” Hayley grinned and Camila caught her wrist as she turned back.

“This isn’t gonna bite me in the ass is it?” She asked, her eyes watching as Lauren jogged over to her starting mark further down the road. Hayley laughed and moved over to the cameras.

Camila walked and did as she was told. She saw Lauren running at her full pelt and she slipped the bag off her shoulder, preparing to catch Lauren’s hug. Lauren was shrugging off her backpack and before Camila could really prepare Lauren was almost within arms reach.

And then everything seemed to slow down.

Lauren’s body crashed into hers, her lips quickly finding Camila’s and swallowing her gasp. Camila’s arm was already around her waist, expecting a tight hug minus the lips. Lauren’s arms were wrapped tightly around her neck as their lips stayed firmly fused together.

Camila stumbled against her, her other arm wrapping around Lauren’s lower back. Her brain had immediately short circuited and all she could do was follow Lauren’s lead.

She could taste an underlying hint of desperation that she wasn’t entirely sure about who’s desperation. It’d been months since their last kiss, months since Camila could remember the feeling of Lauren’s soft lips.

They scrambled to pull each other closer, trying to get as close as possible. Camila felt her jacket slip off her arm but she didn’t care. All she cared about was keeping Lauren pressed against her and the feeling of her warm lips against hers.

When Lauren pulled back, her hand cupping Camila’s face, her thumb grazing the corner of her lips, Camila could feel herself panting. Her eyes stayed shut, too scared to open them and everything be a figment of her imagination.

“I’m sorry.” 

Camila felt her heart melt at Lauren’s soft yet clear words. Both for the video and for Camila herself.

She couldn’t care less in that moment, all she cared about was kissing Lauren again.

And kiss they did. They didn’t hear any yell for CUT so they kept going, hands running over clothes, Camila eagerly keeping her palms against the warm skin of Lauren’s waist.

They did however hear, “CUT!” several minutes later.

They reluctantly pulled back, ignoring the slow clap that Hayley was giving them. Camila didn’t really remember when Lauren had ended up on top, or when they’d moved to the dirt track on the roadside.

But the wondrous look on Lauren’s face let Camila know that this would be happening again.

“Wonderful ladies. Absolutely perfect. ‘Cause that is a wrap!” Hayley called out from her spot behind the cameras.

Lauren pulled Camila to her feet and smiled.

“Can I give you a ride home?”

“You better.”

\----

“God I’m so stupid.” Lauren groaned as Camila kissed down her neck, her lips teasing her skin.

“I know, you really shouldn’t blow me off.” Lauren groaned as Camila’s hand worked her belt loose and popped her shorts button.

“Shut up and kiss me Cabello.”


End file.
